Silver Triskelion SA
by RadioactiveBlood
Summary: A la luz del día eran tres chicos empresarios. Pero para Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin y Allison Argent su compañía Silver Triskelion S.A. tan solo era una tapadera para encubrir lo que realmente era su trabajo: Ir a la caza de criaturas sobrenaturales. ¿El lado bueno? Contar con el apoyo incondicional de sus comprensivos, cariñosos y pacientes Hombres Lobo esperándoles en casa.


_Este AU está basado en un post de tumblr donde básicamente los humanos patean traseros y los hombres lobos son los esposos amas de casa. ¡Y no pude resistirlo! Últimamente tengo un frenesí con el Team Human que Jeff Davies mencionó en la sesión de Q&A y nada puede pararlo._

_Culpo a por completo a Tumblr y al genial fandom de Teen Wolf.  
_

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece._

* * *

**Silver Triskelion S.A.**

El nombre llegó fácil. Fue Lydia quien dijo las palabras como si las hubiera tenido en la cabeza por meses. Pero…¿A quién bromeaban? Lydia Martin podría tener ya en su mente el logo y toda la imagen corporativa en su cabeza brillante al momento de decir el nombre. Stiles lo encontró acertado y Allison solo atinó a sonreír por que era perfecto. La horma perfecta para la compañía fantasma que necesitaban para ganar la misma cantidad de dinero y haciendo el mismo trabajo pero con el plus de dinero extra en sus cuentas de banco.

Como todo, tenía un contra. Iba a ser demasiado trabajo al inicio. Lo bueno (y uno de los pros principales) era que tanto Stiles y Allison tienen cariñosos, pacientes y comprensibles parejas. Hombres lobo, pero no estaban tan "activos" como en aquellos años atrás cuando estaban en la escuela; cuando en ese tiempo, Beacon Hills parecía el escenario de un perpetuo Halloween o película de horror con un desfile de criaturas sobrenaturales cada semana.

Ahora, el agrio y temible Alpha del pueblo lucía un delantal todas las mañanas mientras le cocinaba el desayuno a su pareja/prometido y leía historias para dormir a la pequeña de Scott y Allison cuando se quedaba a dormir en la renovada mansión Hale. Scott apenas trabajaba medio tiempo ayudando en la veterinaria que antes era de Deaton, pero desde que se retiró, ésta quedó a manos de Scott y éste tan solo iba unas horas a supervisar a dos veterinarios de planta. La mayor tarea de Scott (tarea, por que Stiles le recomendó que lo viera como una tarea de vida o muerte) era el cuidado de Abbey aunque eso era solo llevarla y traerla del Jardín de Niños a casa de su madre, ver horas interminables de programas para niños y al final llevarla de vuelta a casa.

Lydia era la que más difícil lo tenía con una libre soltería en la que podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana. En la Universidad, mientras Allison quedó embarazada en el primer año y Stiles luchaba para mantener sus calificaciones en alto, Lydia llevaba dos especialidades de una manera que no le quitaba el sueño. Hoy en día, con 24 años, tiene el puesto de Gerente en Silver Triskelion S.A. Pero, al igual que Stiles y Allison, su trabajo más importante no es de administrativo en una marca de joyas. No.

Los tres son fundadores de una Institución de cacería de criaturas. Muy diferente a cómo los cazadores normales funcionan bajo el código, ellos trabajan bajo la asesoría de Deaton y van a por aquellos seres que crean problemas notorios para los humanos ignorantes de la existencia de lo sobrenatural. Muy parecido al código pero diferente, tan solo actúan para que la humanidad no se vea afectada por aquello que no conocen, no entenderían y tiene un comportamiento demasiado peligroso. Hacen trabajos por encargo y uno de sus clientes frecuentes es el mismo gobierno…aunque incluso teniendo el respaldo, se vieron obligados a crear la marca de joyas.

* * *

Llegaba tarde. Tropezó la entrada a recepción y se golpeó la rodilla con la puerta de vidrio dura. Stiles maldijo el momento en el que aceptó que todas las puertas y ventanas fueran a prueba de balas. Stacy, la chica de recepción, lo miró con algo de gracia pero igual le preguntó si estaba bien a lo cual solo respondió con un gruñido. Todo era culpa de Derek y su sensual artimaña de convencimiento para que se quedara una hora más en la cama con el en vez su rutina planeada de ducha - desayuno - besar a Derek cinco minutos - ir al trabajo. Por algo es que era una rutina confiable y ese algo era que podía hacerlo tranquilamente. Pero no esa mañana. Tranquilidad era lo último que se asemejaba a conducir como loco al otro lado de la ciudad por que llegaba tarde a una junta.

Y ni siquiera había desayunado. El Alpha apenas estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Stiles salió como caballo desbocado de la casa.

"¡Stiles!" El siseo de Lydia hizo que trotara por los pasillos hasta alcanzarla a la entrada de la sala de juntas. "¿Te quedaste dormido o hay alguna razón especialmente importante por la que nos atrasaste media hora?"

"Lo siento, lo siento. Tengo un prometido hombre lobo con maneras muy convincentes de olvidarme de la alarma del despertador." Respondió sin nada de gracia en su tono de voz.

"La próxima junta te iré a sacar yo misma desde las cinco de la mañana." Y con esto entró a la sala de juntas.

Lydia ocupó el segundo asiento a la derecha del principal y cuando Stiles entró, Allison ya se encontraba ahí en el del lado izquierdo, así que se sentó en el central. Mientras Allison tipeaba agresivamente en su celular y Lydia se miraba al espejo, Stiles gimoteó cuando le llegó a la nariz el aroma de café caliente. Una de las asistentes de Lydia le sirvió en su taza (la taza especial de Stiles, que del doble de tamaño de las comunes) con bastante azúcar.

"Café, néctar de mi vida." Gimió después de que el primer trago le pasara por la garganta.

Lydia rodó los ojos y Allison rió bajo, pero luego dejó el celular en la mesa no tan alegre.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Lydia. Stiles alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta, también.

Allison soltó un suspiro para luego cruzarse de brazos.

"Scott. Se le ha olvidado que hoy le tocaba el día de Profesiones en el Jardín de Niños y no tiene nada preparado…aunque lo sabe desde hace un mes y se lo recordé el fin de semana pasado. Y hoy en la mañana Abigail no quería ir a la escuela por eso. Dijo que le había prometido a su clase que su papá llevaría cachorros e iguanas y si Scott no llegaba con ellos ya no iba a tener amigos." Allison alzó una ceja y negó con enfado.

"Ay, Scott…" Stiles negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar sonreír por la típica maniobra evasiva involuntaria de Scott McCall. Después de todo, era su amigo y lo conocía demasiado…pero tampoco le iba a decir a Allison aquello.

"Pero Abbey si fue a la escuela. ¿No?" Preguntó Lydia, mostrando su preocupación para con la educación de su ahijada.

Allison asintió. "Me tomó una hora convencerla. Tuve que decirle que Scott si iría con los animales…así que Scott tiene que ir con los animales o voy a restringir el sexo por dos meses."

Stiles rió entre dientes. "Entonces espera que llegue ahí con todo el zoológico."

Cuando por fin inició la junta sobre la nueva línea de plata y ónix el tiempo pasó volando. Los ayudantes de producción mostraron a Stiles, su jefe, y a Allison la jefa del departamento de Diseño, cómo iría agrupada la producción y qué presentación tendrían al final en los puntos de venta. Lydia hacía interrupciones para mencionar los detalles que consideraba deficientes y Stiles hacía anotaciones además de algún otro comentario que intercambiaba con Lydia o Allison. Al final, se llegó a las cantidades de material que serían pedidos a los proveedores en diferentes partes del mundo para ser enviadas a las fábricas. Lydia agradeció a los empleados y cerró la puerta con seguro cuando todos se hubieron ido.

Cinco minutos después y con la sala de juntas vacía a excepción de ellos tres, Stiles sacó su portátil. No era la que usaba para cuestiones de las joyas, no. Para eso tenía una computadora de mesa en su oficina y nada más. Ésta, sin embargo, era la que utilizaba para su verdadero trabajo.

"Deaton mandó un e-mail. El asunto en Colorado está completamente solucionado. Danny borró todos los registros telefónicos del número de los Miller, así que ninguna de las llamadas que hizo el poltergeist a los vecinos existe ya." Leyó Stiles de la pantalla.

Lydia asintió.

"Bien. Por que hubiera sido un problema cuando el hechizo confundidor perdiera efecto. Ahora al menos no tienen pruebas si intentan demandar a los Miller. ¿Qué más?" Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Allison miraba a su celular mientras escuchaba la discusión.

"Al final dice que…tiene algo para nosotros en dos días. Lo enviará por paquetería." Parpadeó ante eso.

"Deben ser algunas hierbas que le encargué para ese hechizo que queremos intentar." Se alzó de hombros Lydia, sin darle demasiada importancia. "En otras cosas, estamos cortos de armas. Alguien…" Miró de reojo a Stiles. "…olvidó el bolso de armas en aquel auto que explotó. Habrá que hacer un pedido con Chris."

"Me encargaré." Dijo Allison asintiendo.

"Pásame el recibo, lo usual." Agregó Lydia. "Y solo les aviso que los balances están estables. Las ganancias de Silver Triskelion se están fusionando con las otras así que todo está yendo bien."

"Somos geniales." Dijo Stiles con suficiente, además de una sonrisa enorme.

"Más que geniales." Secundó Allison.

"Por favor, genial es una palabra que se queda corta a lo que somos." Lydia terminó y luego los tres se soltaron a reír.

El celular de Allison sonó y ella soltó una carcajada aún mayor.

"Oh, dios…Scott...¡Si llevó a todo el zoológico!" Exclamó, extendiendo el aparato a Stiles y Lydia para que miraran la fotografía que Isaac (quien aparentemente fue arrastrado por Scott) le mandó a Allison.

"Eso es un…¿¡Cómo dejaron entrar a un poni a la escuela!?"

"Olvida el poni. Aún no entiendo por qué no puedo contar cuantos pollitos y cachorros hay ahí adentro exactamente." Rió mas Stiles. Tuvo que quitarse los lentes para no empañarlos con las lágrimas de tanto reír. "Pudo ser peor. Al menos no llevó una boa."

"Por favor nunca le menciones boas a Abbey." Rogó Allison entre risas.

* * *

Después de eso, el día transcurrió con calma. Stiles incluso pudo irse antes a casa, pero cuando miró a su reloj se dio cuenta que era demasiado temprano aún, así que pasó a comprar lo suficiente para prepararle la cena a Derek. Se lo tomó con calma, tomando la pasta importada y escogiendo una botella de vino; incluso fue a la panadería por aquel pan para hacer pan con especias que tanto le gustaba a su alpha. De todas maneras, cuando aparcó en la mansión Hale el camaro no estaba en su sitio usual y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Derek estaría en el Taller Mecánico hasta las siete. Tenía bastante tiempo para preparar una cena como en mucho tiempo no hacía.

* * *

Derek salió gruñendo del Taller. Era su suerte que faltando media hora le hubiese tocado cambiar llantas y revisar el compresor de ese Beetle color rosa. La dueña tampoco podía hacer más obvio que estaba inventado a su pobre auto rosa las dolencias de su motor para tener una excusa e intentar -y fallar- de invitarlo a una cita. Le hizo perder el tiempo.

Stiles llegaría a casa en cualquier momento y la cena aún no estaba lista. Tomando en cuenta la mañana, que salió sin desayunar seguramente estaría algo enfadado con Derek. Sí, esta era su realidad: Preocuparse por que su pareja demasiado ocupada estaba enfadado. Pero la preocupación era natural cuando se trataba de su pareja. Su lobo se sentía inquieto en su interior, ordenándole que acelerara más para hacerle a Stiles macarrones con queso y le diera un beso de bienvenida cuando llegara.

Tenía que aceptar que no estaba acostumbrado a cuán doméstico todo se sentía, pero tampoco se quejaba. Después de perder a su familia, el estar construyendo algo con Stiles le hacía sentir que al fin había encontrado un hogar. Una promesa de algo permanente a futuro, algo que ya estaba viviendo.

Ya no se sentía solo.

El Jeep ya estaba aparcado cuando llegó al claro donde se encontraba la casa. Y, joder…eran veinte minutos antes de la hora en la que llegaba usualmente. Se bajó de mala gana del auto y de la misma manera entró a la casa sin saber qué le esperaría dentro. Lo que no esperaba era el olor a pasta carbonara, vino y Stiles tarareando en la cocina. Caminó lentamente y alzó una ceja cuando se lo encontró cortando pan en rodajas ; las apilaba en un plato circular grande que tenía la vinagreta que le gustaba. Derek no entendía. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Stiles en casa?

"Llegaste temprano." Eso salió de su boca. Ni siquiera fue una pregunta.

Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que su tono sonó enfadado.

"Si tuve tiempo de hacerle la cena al Lobo Agrio, entonces supongo que si." Respondió juguetón. Stiles alzó la vista y sus ojos miel resplandecieron con la luz artificial de la araña de la cocina, haciendo que a Derek se le retorciera algo dentro…parecía que la sensación de ver a Stiles nunca iba a cambiar. "Uh…tienes algo ahi." Stiles hizo la pantomima de agarrarse la mejilla para mostrarle a Derek.

Derek lo imitó. Tenía una capa de grasa en la cara. Había salido tan rápido que no se limpió antes de salir del Taller. Gruñó.

"¿Por qué no te vas a dar un baño y cuando termines bajas a cenar?"

Eso lo hizo parpadear, algo no estaba bien. Stiles llegó a casa temprano, hizo la cena y no estaba enfadado. El estrés del trabajo últimamente sacaban lo peor de él y su AHDH no hacía una combinación extraordinaria con el estrés. Por eso quizá…algo no estaba yendo bien.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó agitado.

"Derek…solo ve a darte un baño. Te prometo que hablaremos." Y con eso siguió cortando el pan.

Lo siguió mirando unos segundos más hasta que subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de ambos y se quitó la ropa en el baño principal conectado a la habitación. Intentaba no preocuparse pero se sentía un idiota al no poder evitar pensar lo peor.

* * *

"…y papi me dejó cargar una iguana. ¡Si llevó una iguana! Me dijo que se llama Lola y yo dije que si tenía cara de Lola. Sacaba la lengua así." Abbey imitó la lengua de la iguana y miró deleitada como su mamá reía. "¡Y al salir papi me llevó por un helado con tío Isaac! Aunque fue gracioso cuando abuelita Melissa les dio un jalón de oreja a los dos por que aún no había merendado."

Allison volvió a reír. Abrazó fuerte a su hija y la llenó de besos hasta que la pequeña sucumbió a las cosquillas. Se revolvió como gusano para zafarse de su madre y corrió a su habitación para seguir coloreando.

"Te juro que no era mi intención olvidarlo."

Se giró y encontró a Scott con una enorme expresión de cachorrito a medio morir. Las del tipo que Allison amaba ver en su esposo.

"Tenía todo listo para ese día pero…se me olvidó confirmar y…" Scott se trabó con sus palabras. "Soy el peor pa…"

"Shh…no digas eso." Allison se acercó y le puso una mano en la mejilla, acunándolo.

"Prometí que siempre estaría pendiente y esto fue algo pequeño. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando ella realmente me necesite?" Dijo, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Allison hace ya casi cinco años cuando descubrieron que accidentalmente se embarazaron.

Desde siempre, uno de los mayores temores de Scott era ser como había sido su padre con el. Eran muy diferentes, pero no podías convencerlo de que en algún momento podría cambiar a como su padre había sido. Incluso cuando descubrieron que Abigail venía en camino de forma inesperada, Scott fue el más preocupado de los dos por esa razón. Pero dijese lo que dijese, Allison sabía que nunca sería como el describió en algunas ocasiones al Señor McCall. No. Egoísta y frío. Eran dos cualidades que no podía relacionar con su esposo.

"Eres el mejor papá." Firme, Allison le dijo. Lo obligó a que la mire a los ojos. "Se te olvidó. Incluso a mi se me pueden olvidar cosas…y sé que siempre vas a estar para ella. Para las dos."

Scott sonrió al igual que Allison antes de acortar la distancia entre los dos y por fin, besarla.

* * *

Con el cabello adentro del gorro para evitar que se mojara, Lydia estiró la mano para alcanzar su copa de vino y beber un sorbo largo del líquido carmesí. Estaba tan relajada después de un día entero de estar detrás de los talones de sus empleados que pasó por completo desapercibido el zumbido. Su celular vibraba en la cama, donde tiró el bolso antes de correr a llenar el jacuzzi.

**Necesito tu ayuda. Me están vigilando. - Jackson.**

* * *

Stiles estaba terminando de servir la cena en la mesa del comedor cuando Derek bajó las escaleras. Lo sintió dudar antes de acercarse y no pudo evitar reír un en su cabeza por que sabía que comer ahí no era algo que usualmente hacían. La cocina y la mesa pequeña siempre eran suficiente pero…no, Stiles tenía la intención de seguir poniendo nervioso al Alpha un poco más. Comieron en silencio. Stiles le sirvió vino a Derek lo que hizo que temblara la quijada de él pero no dijo nada. Fue hasta que casi había terminado su plato cuando la tensión en los hombros de Derek pareció llegar al punto crítico.

"Te…ha…estuvo delicioso." Dijo con la voz en un hilo.

Stiles parpadeó.

"Gracias. Hacía algo de tiempo que no cocinaba." Respondió Stiles con simpleza pero después volvió a quedarse en silencio.

Terminaron de comer de la misma manera. Derek tampoco dijo nada más cuando Stiles le retiró el plato vacío poniendo encima del suyo y tomando las copas con una mano. Se trasladó a la cocina para lavar lo que recién utilizaron cuando sintió la presencia detrás suyo. Los brazos fuertes rodeando la cadera y el pecho esculpido con músculos pegándose a su espalda.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó, con el aliento y respiración en su oído. "Dijiste que hablaríamos y…no dijiste nada."

Stiles abrió la boca, riendo.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas como si tuviera que suceder algo malo?" Se giró a verlo de frente. Derek tenía las cejas juntas de tanta presión que tenía en el ceño del rostro.

"¿Por qué? Pues…parecías enfadado en la mañana. De hecho lo has estado toda la semana y…" Demonios, estaba hablando muy rápido. Al parecer si estaba muy preocupado. "…llegas temprano, haces la cena. No me culpes por pensar que estas a punto de decirme que ya no te ves viviendo conmigo en el futuro y es mejor terminar ahora."

"¿Qué?" Eso lo dejó completamente sin palabras.

Derek estaba respirando rápido.

Fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta: había dejado a un lado a Derek. Si bien le encantaba el trabajo que hacía con Lydia , Allison y Danny incluido, le gustaba más pasar el tiempo con Derek. No había duda para nadie que Stiles ama a Derek. Algunas veces, el mismo no podía con todo lo que sentía por él; era un remolino de emociones desbocadas que a pesar de que su cabeza no podía ordenar el universo entero con Derek era diferente. Amarlo le hacía detenerse, respirar. No tenía necesidad de hablar muchas veces…tan solo con tenerlo a un lado y escuchar su respiración, la incesante palabrería era bloqueada de sus labios.

Stiles odiaba desperdiciar esos momentos en silencio con Derek. Pero quizá…Derek también necesitara los momentos llenos de su ruido para recordar que su vida ya no era como la de antes.

"No seas tonto, lobo. ¿Cómo te podría decir eso si eres la única persona en el mundo que puede convencerme de quedarme una hora más en la cama?" Sonrió, acercando su cuerpo al espacio personal del Alpha y acorralándolo contra el refrigerador. "Por cierto, eres la única persona con la que me quedaría esa hora y muchas más en la cama."

No necesitó decir nada más para lanzarse sobre los labios de aquel que tenía acorralado; hambriento de algo que solo podía encontrar en la suavidad de aquellos labios que contrastaban con el placentero roce de la barba de Derek. Éste respondió, pegándose más, ladeando su cuerpo en el espacio que Stiles dejó entre sus piernas. Amoldándose mutuamente a la estructura del otro como tantas veces habían hecho.

"Sabes que querías quedarte una hora más en la mañana." Dijo Derek contra el cuello su pareja, marcando su aroma y al mismo tiempo succionando la delicada piel para dejar su marca en ella. Era algo que siempre hacía y que con el tiempo Stiles dejó de quejarse para dejarse por completo a la sensación de la lengua del Alpha.

"Y muchas, muchas horas más." Respiró en su respuesta.

Los papeles se cambiaron cuando la espalda de Stiles chocó contra una pared. Y luego otra, otra, otra. Había perdido la noción de donde se encontraba por que los labios de su prometido chocaban con los de él de forma enloquecedora, sin delicadeza. Le nublaba la razón lo que sus sentidos le hacían sentir. Las manos colándose en el interior de su camisa. Dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. El sonido de los gemidos callados. El sabor de Derek y el suyo perdiéndose entre los dos. Pronto la ropa fue descartada, la cama usada y las extremidades revueltas con las sábanas.

Horas más tarde cuando la languidez soñadora se apoderó de ambos, Stiles acomodado en el hueco del cuello de Derek mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo mientras que jugaba el cabello de Stiles. Era perfecto. Silencioso, con el sonido de sus respiraciones, corazones y palabras regadas en el aire. Sabían que no estaban dormidos. Stiles cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y abrió la boca.

"No me había dado cuenta." Dijo bajo, pero era suficiente para que el hombre lobo a su lado lo escuchara. "El trabajo…me ha absorbido de a poco a poco. ¿Recuerdas cuando hacíamos galletas cada fin de semana? Hace mucho que no tenemos eso. Esos momentos…otros momentos también."

"Stiles…lo entiendo."

"No, Derek. No. Yo…quisiera que fueras un poco más egoísta conmigo. Como hoy en la mañana."

"No quiero ahuyentarte. Sé cuanto te gusta lo que has hecho con las chicas y tampoco quisiera que te canses de mi dependencia."

"…Derek, me pediste que me case contigo. ¿Cómo vas a ahuyentarme?" Negó con la cabeza. "Olvida todo eso. Comenzaré a venir más temprano y me tomaré días libres. Tu…eres importante. Más que eso, más que nada."

Stiles alzó la mirada. Los ojos verdes iluminados por la luz de luna que se filtraba de la ventana lo miraban fijamente. Quizá era el momento apropiado para meter a la conversación algo que estuvo posponiendo los meses pasados. "Abbey tuvo hoy su primer día de Profesiones y Scott llevó demasiados animales…Isaac mandó fotos. Ya te las mostraré." Sonrió a Derek.

Derek devolvió la sonrisa.

Stiles respiró profundamente para evitar que le diera un ataque de pánico.

"…me pregunto cómo sería un día de Profesiones contigo y conmigo."

El Alpha soltó una risa corta.

"¿Te imaginas? Seguramente irías disfrazado de algún súper héroe de Marvel y me obligarías a ponerme a algo de DC. Tan solo para crear controversia con niños de jardín de niños." Dijo Derek sin dudar. Stiles rió y le dio un codazo suave.

"Hey, sabes que sería genial." Fingió indignación pero luego de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo. Volvió a respirar profundamente. "Derek…quisiera…yo…quisiera a un pequeño con tus ojos en la primera fila del salón en ese día de Profesiones. En nuestro día. "

Silencio.

Stiles desvió la mirada y asintió levemente. No iba a forzar a Derek a algo que no quisiera. Su vida había sido demasiado difícil; quizá no estaba listo para tener familia propia. Quizá nunca querría tener familia propia. Era algo que tan solo el debía comprender y dejar que entrara por completo en sus expectativas de vida.

"También quiero…joder, Stiles. No sabes cuanto quiero eso contigo." La voz del Alpha sonaba un poco rota, pero Stiles tembló al escucharlo tan vulnerable. Abierto. Feliz.

Se desenredó del abrace de Derek y subió para tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Tenía que verlo para que él también viera lo feliz que estaba sin tener que olerlo en sus emociones en el aire o escuchar el tamborileo extasiado de sus latidos. Le beso los labios tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, agarrando con ternura el cabello suave y oscuro. Juntó su frente a la de Derek.

"Te amo."

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros, respiraciones chocando contra la piel del otro.

"Y yo a ti. No sabes cuanto."

* * *

_No duden en enviarme sus comentarios, likes o globos llenos de agua en la sección de abajo o visitarme en **tumblr** (enlace en mi perfil) para que les pueda leer ahí via Ask._

_¡No duden en hacerme saber su opinión!_

_Quisiera agradecer también a **wearealphasnow** por sus ánimos de seguir mejorando cómo escribo y a pesar de eso, emocionarse por mis locas ideas. ¡Gracias, Silvs!_

_Seguiré este verse en one shots que podrán encontrar en la serie **The Team Human Adventures & Silver Triskelion.**_


End file.
